Neo Nectar
"Neo Nectar" (ネオネクタール Neo Nekutāru) is a clan from the nation of Zoo. Neo Nectar generates the largest share of all produce, as well as grains, among the six major nations. Their new Keyword is "Bloom". Neo Nectar focuses on calling units from the deck, often by calling copies of units that are already on the field, allowing them to easily fill and maintain their formation without the need to call many units from the hand. They also gain benefits from having copies of the same unit on the battlefield, usually in the form of large power boosts. Mai Tobita used this clan in Season 1. Team Battle Weeds used this clan in Season 2. Maki Nagashiro used this clan focused on its Яeverse unit in Season 3, Raul Cera from the Quatre Knights used this clan focused on the Legion Toure & Martina in Season 4. Tokoha Anjou uses this clan in Cardfight!! Vanguard G, Riku Ayato also used this clan focused on the Legion Saul & Vera in the Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation manga. Background What is Neo Nectar? ''(Card of the Day 22nd December 2014)'' It is a group composed of sentient plants who work at production and transportation of crops. The group locates its headquarter in the green nation "Zoo", known for its rich nature. Outside the nation, Neo Nectar is mostly treated as a "trading company" which participates in businesses like export of food, but with regard to the values of "Zoo"'s residents, Neo Nectar is recognized as a "tiny state" ruled by the Guardian Dragon. Highly intelligent bioroids and the spirits of trees known as dryads belong to this group, and they work hard to maintain the natural environment. Their behavioral principle is "bloom magnificently, grow staunchly, and propagate widespreadly". As one of their activities, they export food and seeds to nations of Cray, and as a result they control over 40% of food production in the world. They are said to have a big say among the nations in alliance, including the holy nation. Sets containing Neo Nectar cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (22 cards) *Booster Set 8: Blue Storm Armada (24 cards) *Booster Set 14: Brilliant Strike (11 cards) *Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades (14 cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition ver.E (15 cards) *G Booster Set 2: Soaring Ascent of Gale & Blossom (17 cards) *G Booster Set 4: Soul Strike Against The Supreme (10 cards) *G Booster Set 6: Transcension of Blade and Blossom (17 cards) *G Booster Set 8: Absolute Judgment (16 cards) *G Booster Set 10: Swordfang Fierce Battle (? cards) Trial Decks *G Trial Deck 3: Flower Maiden of Purity (19 cards) *G Trial Deck 12: Flower Princess of Abundant Blooming (18 cards) Starter Sets *G Starter Set: Flower Maiden of Purity *G Starter Set: Flower Princess of Extravagance Fighter's Collection *Fighter's Collection 2013 (1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2016 (2 cards) Revival Collection *Revival Collection Vol. 1 (? cards) Character Boosters *G Character Booster 1: TRY3 NEXT (? cards) Races Unique Races *Bioroid *Dryad *Forest Dragon Shared Races *Elf *High Beast *Insect *Sylph Archetypes/Sub-Clans *Arboros *Cecilia *Maiden of *Musketeers *Ranunculus List of Neo Nectar cards Grade 0 *Arboros Dragon, Ratoon (Forest Dragon) *Augury Maiden, Ida (Bioroid) *Baby-blue-eyes Musketeer, May Len (Bioroid) *Blue Rose Musketeer, Ernst (Stand) (Bioroid) *Broccolini Musketeer, Kirah (Bioroid) *Bud Maiden, Ho (Bioroid) *Chestnut Bullet (Critical) (Dryad) *Cosmos Pixy, Lizbeth (Stand) (Sylph) *Dancing Sunflower (Draw) (Dryad) *Fairy Light Dragon (Heal) (Forest Dragon) *Flower Garden Maiden, Mylis (Critical) (Bioroid) *Four Leaf Fairy (Draw) (Sylph) *Gardenia Musketeer, Alain (Critical) (Bioroid) *Gypsophila Musketeer, Raisa (Bioroid) *Heave-ho Turnip (Draw) (Dryad) *Hibiscus Musketeer, Hanah (Heal) (Bioroid) *Lavender Knight (Stand) (Bioroid) *Lotus Musketeer, Liana (Draw) (Bioroid) *Magnolia Knight (Draw) (Bioroid) *Maiden of Daybreak (Stand) (Bioroid) *Maiden of Delphinium (Bioroid) *Maiden of Dimorphotheca (Critical) (Bioroid) *Maiden of Eggplant (Draw) (Bioroid) *Maiden of Evolvulus (Heal) (Bioroid) *Maiden of Morning Glory (Stand) (Dryad) *Maiden of Noisette (Dryad) *Maiden of Physalis (Bioroid) *Maiden of Zephyranthes (Critical) (Bioroid) *Night Queen Musketeer, Daniel (Critical) (Bioroid) *Pea Knight (Dryad) *Peach Orchard Maiden, Elmy (Bioroid) *Saladada Familia (Dryad) *Shield Seed Squire (Bioroid) *Spring-Heralding Maiden, Ozu (Bioroid) *Sweet Honey (Heal) (Insect) *Tsukken Don (Critical) (Dryad) *Watering Elf (Stand) (Elf) Grade 1 *100% Orange (Dryad) *3 Apple Sisters (Dryad) *Af Roccoli (Dryad) *Amaryllis Musketeer, Tatiana (Bioroid) *Anemone Musketeer, Susanna (Bioroid) *Arboros Dragon, Branch (Forest Dragon) *Bittergourd in Chanpuru (Dryad) *Blade Seed Squire (Bioroid) *Boon Bana-na (Dryad) *Brilliance Maiden, Penelope (Bioroid) *Budding Maiden, Diane (Bioroid) *Bulwark of Arboros, Sanelma (Bioroid) *Camellia Musketeer, Tamara (Bioroid) *Caramel Popcorn (Dryad) *Cherry Blossom Blizzard Maiden, Lilga (Bioroid) *Coral Berry Squire (Bioroid) *Corolla Dragon (Forest Dragon) *Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka (Bioroid) *Early-flowering Maiden, Pia (Bioroid) *Flower Keeper Dragon (Forest Dragon) *Fruits Basket Elf (Elf) *Gardener Elf (Elf) *Hollyhock Knight (Bioroid) *Hydrangea Musketeer, Ivar (Bioroid) *Knight of Transience, Marehope (Bioroid) *Lady of the Sunlight Forest (Elf) *Lily Knight of the Valley (Bioroid) *Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Rebecca (Bioroid) *Lotus Druid (Bioroid) *Maiden Dancing in the Wind, Francois (Bioroid) *Maiden of Blossom Rain (Dryad) *Maiden of Canna (Bioroid) *Maiden of Cherry Stone (Bioroid) *Maiden of Passionflower (Bioroid) *Maiden of Rambler (Dryad) *Maiden of Safflower (Bioroid) *Maiden of Sweet Berry (Dryad) *Maiden of Waterpot (Dryad) *Phalaenopsis Musketeer, Kirstie (Bioroid) *Pleasant-sound Maiden, Imarlute (Bioroid) *Pure Maiden, Katrina (Sylph) *Red Rose Musketeer, Antonio (Bioroid) *Screen of Arboros, Aila (Bioroid) *Snowdrop Musketeer, Pilkko (Bioroid) *Sour Slicer (Dryad) *Tomboy Elf (Elf) *Trust Maiden, Odette (Bioroid) *Tulip Musketeer, Mina (Bioroid) *Valkyrie of Reclamation, Padmini (Bioroid) *Warrior of Grief, Onion (Dryad) *Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth (Bioroid) Grade 2 *Arboros Dragon, Timber (Forest Dragon) *Barrage Warrior, Watermelock (Dryad) *Blossoming Maiden, Cela (Bioroid) *Carnation Musketeer, Pertti (Bioroid) *Charm Maiden, Nicola (Bioroid) *Chastity Maiden, Launa (Bioroid) *Cherry Blossom Musketeer, Augusto (Bioroid) *Colossal Wings, Simurgh (High Beast) *Cropmaker Dragon (Forest Dragon) *Dreamy Grass Musketeer, Tessa (Bioroid) *Flower Chamber Maiden, Salianna (Bioroid) *Gentian Musketeer, Antero (Bioroid) *Glass Beads Dragon (Forest Dragon) *Grace Knight (Bioroid) *Greenshot Elf (Elf) *Hey Yo Pineapple (Dryad) *Hydrangea Knight (Bioroid) *Ideal Maiden, Thuria (Sylph) *Iris Knight (Bioroid) *Jack in Pumpkin (Dryad) *Knight of Transience, Maredream (Bioroid) *Knight of Verdure, Gene (Bioroid) *Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Kaivant (Bioroid) *Lycoris Musketeer, Saul (Bioroid) *Maiden of Cherry Bloom (Bioroid) *Maiden of Damask Rose (Dryad) *Maiden of Dreaming Aroma (Bioroid) *Maiden of Flower Screen (Bioroid) *Maiden of Gladiolus (Bioroid) *Maiden of Lost Memory (Bioroid) *Maiden of Rainbow Wood (Dryad) *Narcissus Musketeer, Joachim (Bioroid) *Osmanthus Maiden, Anelma (Bioroid) *Pansy Musketeer, Silvia (Bioroid) *Peony Musketeer, Toure (Bioroid) *Platycodon Musketeer, Evelina (Bioroid) *Poison Mushroom (Dryad) *Qool Qute Qiwi (Dryad) *Robust Maiden, Noel (Bioroid) *Spiritual Tree Sage, Irminsul (Dryad) *Sunlight Maiden, Pora (Bioroid) *Sunwheel Maiden, Rauni (Bioroid) *Tulip Musketeer, Almira (Bioroid) *Warden of Arboros, Airi (Bioroid) *Watering Maiden, Ramona (Bioroid) *Wheelwind Dragon (Forest Dragon) *White Rose Musketeer, Alberto (Bioroid) *Wisteria Knight (Bioroid) *World Bearing Turtle, Ahkbara (High Beast) Grade 3 *Arboros Compost Dragon (Forest Dragon) *Arboros Dragon, Sephirot (Forest Dragon) *Avatar of the Plains, Behemoth (High Beast) *Battle Maiden of the Southern Wind, Plume (Bioroid) *Black Lily Musketeer, Hermann (Bioroid) *Carnation Musketeer, Rikhard (Bioroid) *Cornflower Flower Maiden, Ines (Bioroid) *Crystalwing Dragon (Forest Dragon) *Deep Green Lord, Master Wisteria (Bioroid) *Exploding Tomato (Dryad) *Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel (Bioroid) *Full Bloom Dragon (Forest Dragon) *Growth Knight, Rally (Bioroid) *Holly Musketeer, Elvira (Bioroid) *Jungle Lord Dragon (Forest Dragon) *Knight of Harvest, Gene (Bioroid) *Lisianthus Musketeer, Loraine (Bioroid) *Lycoris Musketeer, Vera (Bioroid) *Maiden of Flower Pistol (Bioroid) *Maiden of Frilldrod (Bioroid) *Maiden of Rambling Rose (Dryad) *Maiden of Trailing Rose (Dryad) *Maiden of Venus Trap, Muse (Bioroid) *Maiden of Venus Trap "Яeverse" (Bioroid) *Peony Musketeer, Martina (Bioroid) *Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha (Bioroid) *Ranunculus of Searing Heart, Ahsha (Bioroid) *Red-leaf Dragon (Forest Dragon) *Summer's Height Flower Maiden, Marjukka (Bioroid) *Vegetable Avatar Dragon (Forest Dragon) *White Clover Musketeer, Mia Reeta (Bioroid) *White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia (Bioroid) *World Snake, Ouroboros (High Beast) Grade 4 *Arboros Dragon, Ain Soph Aur (Forest Dragon) *Dream-spinning Ranunculus, Ahsha (Bioroid) *Flower Princess of Autumn Scenery, Verna (Bioroid) *Flower Princess of Balmy Breeze, Ilmatar (Bioroid) *Flower Princess of Beautiful Winter, Inverno (Bioroid) *Flower Princess of Belief, Celine (Bioroid) *Flower Princess of Perpetual Summer, Verano (Bioroid) *Flower Princess of Spring, Arborea (Bioroid) *Flower Princess of Spring's Beginning, Primavera (Bioroid) *Passiflora Flower Princess, Marleena (Bioroid) *Protector Lotus Maiden of Yggdrasil (Dryad) *Ranunculus in Glorious Bloom, Ahsha (Bioroid) *Rubellum Lily Splendorous Musketeer, Myra (Bioroid) *Sacred Tree Dragon, Jingle Flower Dragon (Forest Dragon) *Sacred Tree Dragon, Multivitamin Dragon (Forest Dragon) *Sacred Tree Dragon, Rain Breath Dragon (Forest Dragon) *White Lily Musketeer Captain, Cecilia (Bioroid) Category:Clan Category:Neo Nectar